writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa Macaulay
''basics '''name:' Alyssa Charlotte Macaulay (prefers Ally) d.o.b: 13 - 3 - 1947 age: sixty seven (eighteen physically) god parent: Trivia (goddess of witchcraft & sorcery, haunted crossroads & graveyards) mortal parent: Edmund Macaulay (son of Vulcan) other family: Brendon Macaulay (twin brother) personality Alyssa is highly intelligent and resourceful. Her ability to look at things in new ways has helped her find a solution to her problems many a time, as well as her cunning streak. She is a leader -- ever since she was a kid, she has found it easy to keep a group of people's attention and fixate it on what she's trying to bring across. Albeit that, Ally is a loner; having someone who understands you perfectly will do that to a person -- Brendon has always been enough company to her. As such, she doesn't make friends easily, often makes rude remarks without intending it. After spending more than half a century in isolation, Ally has honed her self preservation skills, and won't hesitate to protect herself. Some people tend to think that she thinks higher of herself, which is why most of the people she meets don't have many good things to say about her. However, being alone for so long has also messed with her head; truth be told, she does think higher of herself and her pride will be her down fall someday, as well as her inability to trust people. She often has nightmares and lacks sleep. physical info hair colour: ginger eye colour: green height: 5'6 weight: 120 lbs body type: skinny model: Holliday Grainger AllyMacaulayNicki.png AllyMacaulayNicki3.jpg AllyMacaulayNicki4.png AllyMacaulayNicki5.png AllyMacaulayNicki6.jpg AllyMacaulayNicki7.jpg ''brendon Brendon William Macaulay is Ally's fraternal twin, which means that while they were born at the same time, they don't look exactly alike. Their father, Edmund, passed on his albino gene to his son. Brendon and Ally used to share a connection of sorts -- both were always aware where the other was, especially if they were close to each other (i.e say they were both in the same building; Ally would be able to tell that Brendon was nearby if he was in the next room), and experienced other phenomena people usually attribute to twins (felt each other's pain, etc). they believe this was caused by their god mother. After the curse, the connection is much less intense, but still there. BrendonMacaulayNicki2.jpg BrendonMacaulayNicki.jpg '''model:' Dylan Fosket ''history before the curse *Alyssa and Brendon were born to Edmund Macaulay, a son of Vulcan, and Trivia, Roman goddess of witchcraft. It remains a mystery to the twins how the two met, but they speculate it had something to do with Edmund selling beutiful, handcrafted weapons to demigods and lower deities alike. *Edmund wasn't a particulary good father. He liked his alcoholic beverages a tad too much for that, but the twins have fond memories of him; he taught them how to defend themselves, took them to trips across the globe, even found them a grimoire which they used to practice, and then go on to make their own spells and potions. *Ally and Brendon spent most of their childhood far away from home, in a private boarding school in Vermont, with other rich kids shipped away by their parents. They climbed the social ladder easily and, while most of the campus feared them, Ally's leadership skills and Brendon's ability to convince anyone to belive or do anything he wanted, as well as their outgoing attitude and party planning talents, made them liked. Loved, even. *That being said, they always knew no amount of social interaction could replace time spent with each other, reading, doing homework, practicing. They read each other like open books, and nothing could surpass that. They were just children when Ally came to the conclusion that Brendon was hers. She knew that he would always be there for her, and as much as it scared her sometimes, there to sacrifice anything for her. He was content with being her shadow. *She decided early on that no one would see her brother truly naked besides her. Of course, they each had their conquests. The Macaulays broke female and male hearts with ease, but at night they fell asleep in the same bed. *Rumours were spreading, but no one took them seriously, not even their closest friends. Ally and Brendon didn't care -- they were deeply, awfuly, destructively in love with each other. *After finishing high school, they went on to study Greek and Latin. the curse Trivia discovered about their relationship years and years later, not long after the twins turned seventeen. While she hadn't intended to do anything about it at first, Discordia wouldn't allow that to happen. During a heated fight two years prior, Brendon accidentally killed one of her most loved sons, Adam. the fight occured because Adam (complete doucheface, 2/10, wouldn't recommend) insulted Ally. Brendon really didn't mean for it to happen, but he was always quick to anger, especially when drunk. He was broken up for months about it, and it took Ally a long time to heal his wounds, little by little. Not wanting to cause a scandal, Discordia took her time to piece together the perfect revenge. Carefully, she planted an awful idea in Trivia's mind; the twins horrible sin, could it possibly anger the rest of the gods to the point that they will try to strip Trivia of her power? The logical answer to that, of course, would be no. The gods had more important things to care about than two teenagers in love, even if it wasn't exactly right by their standards, either. But Discordia's mind games had Trivia convinced. She decided to put a curse on her beloved children, no matter how it hurt her to break them up. Thus came the curse. With a little help from Somnia, the god of dreams, Alyssa was put into deep sleep, locked in an abandoned tower covered by the mist. Much like the Sleeping Beauty, she didn't age while she slept. More than that, even though her body was asleep, her psyche was wide awake. Stuck in her mind, unable to move, that could do damage to someone, but her mother had thought about that, too. Essentially, Alyssa was locked in a dream world, a pocket universe of sorts. Everything seemed normal there and Ally could do anything she wanted: eat, drink, read, learn languages, train. Nothing was out of place, but as soon as her mind would convince her that all of that was real, she would involuntarily glance down at her hands, where she still wore a ring her brother had gifted her on her fifteenth birthday, and everything would come rushing back. It drove her absolutely crazy; during those moments, she would rage, break everything, hurt herself, do anything harmful she could think of. To her, ceasing to exist was better than an eternity without Brendon. Meanwhile, Brendon stopped aging, also. His mother made it perfectly clear to him that looking for Ally wouldn't be easy. She placed very powerful magic around her hiding place. To find her, he'd have to figure out exactly what she'd done undo every single spells, and that was virtually impossible. He was stuck in a life without Ally, and there was no way out. It ruined him. For many years, he tried to convince himself that he could manage. That led to self destrucitve behaviour: drinking, drugs, futile suicide attempts, casual sex, fights with random men at bars, anything to take his mind off of Ally. He passed almost thirty years like that, only occasionaly making efforts to bring his sister back. At one point, though, he decided that enough was enough. The next twenty or so years where spent in hard work and studies. Brendon read any and all grimoires, curse books, potion recipes, literally anything he could get his hands on in hopes of finding an answer. He interogated witches, Roman and Greek demigods, he even managed to get an audiance with the Parcae (the Fates). Eventually, he found the tower, his sister's seemingly lifeless body, and spent more time brewing the potion that would wake her up. Along the way, he had realized that he wouldn't be able to lift the curse completely. Instead, he would have to take her place. He also knew that Ally wouldn't be able to wake him the same way he woke her even if he left her detailed notes, because Trivia wasn't that stupid. He would be relocated, possibly even terminated entirely, but that didn't stop him. He would make that sacrfice. He would become the air she needed to be alive, if he had to. after the curse She woke up with a start, a taste of iron on her lips. The first thing she saw was him, or rather one of his eyes, he was that close, before he kissed her and everything was okay. Everything would be okay. Except, not really. She could already feel him drfit away, as shadows engulfed him. "I love you," she remembers him whispering, and his tear filled eyes, and how broken he looked. But more than anything, she remembers how happy his smile seemed as he was once again taken from her. "Live," he mouthed, before the shadows took him away, and Alyssa would give anything in that moment to go back to her dream world. A nymph appeared to her, a follower of Trivia, and took her to Camp Jupiter despite Ally's screams, curses and hatefully murmured spells. She was treated in the infirmary and put under protection of Trivia's ambassador and placed in the First Cohort. The only thing she could bring herself to do was train, and train she did. p''owers ''strengths and weaknesses : '+''' Great leadership skills. When put in a situation in which she has to work with others, she will assume responsibility for the rest and make the best out of what she has on her hands. : +''' Patient. Will think before making a move, is a good observer. Will take time weighing out her options to come to the best possible sollution. : '''+ Fast runner and swimmer, especially when it comes to short distances. ---- : ―''' Face to face confrontation with the enemy.Her weapon of choice is anything that can be used from a distance, be that a bow and arrows, throwing knives, or custom made spells and potions, and as such she'd rather stay back than engage in hand-to-hand, a sword fight, etc. : '''― While she'd do anything to protect herself and the people she's working with, she isn't willing to cause fatal harm without enough provocation. She will try anything else before striking the last blow. : ― Has trust issues. Needs everyone to follow her orders, or at least someone else's if she can't assume the leader position, and won't hesitate to stop cooperating with anyone she doesn't find trustworthy enough, someone she sees as a threat to the rest. That makes her a poor team player. Category:Female Characters Category:Demigod Characters Category:Roman Category:Children of Trivia Category:Characters Born in March Category:Holliday Grainger Category:Characters Owned by NickiWilliams Category:Original Characters Category:Camp Jupiter Characters Category:Active Characters